Squad 7
by Riddikulus Flip
Summary: A group of elite wolfs that will take any mission no questions asked. Rated M for language violence and lemons in later chapters


**AN: Hello everyone who is reading this. This story will be about a group of elite wolfs (with guns) that will take any mission and I mean ANY mission so there might be some messed up missions, just a heads up. Well that's enough of this AN now onto the story I do not own Alpha and Omega**

**SQUAD 7**

Chapter 1: Cargo

Nick Pov

**Time: 4:52 pm**

**Location: Cuba**

I was sitting in the front seat of a Lamborghini concept S loading my 3 weapons, a M-16, Desert eagle, and a bowing knife. We were driving up the winding road of a mountain, we were pretty high up so I decided to look out the window at the beautiful scenery, but I couldn't marvel at it to long I still had a job to do.

"Ok Nick, Garth and Lilly will stay behind the truck while well drive in front of it. As soon as were in front try to take out the driver Lilly will already be on the roof of the truck waiting to take control of the truck. You understand?" Humphrey asks telling me the plan.

"Yeah." I say and he nods. He then hands me a device that looks like a blue tooth.

"Use this to communicate with everyone." I nod and take the device and put it on. We continued driving for 2 minutes when we caught sight of the truck.

"Ok everyone let's get down to business." Humphrey says. He then floors the pedal going very fast until he passes the truck and then he slows down. I put on my bandanna to cover my mouth. The truck tries to pass up but Humphrey keeps blocking him.

"Nick this is a very twisty road it'll be hard to get a shot off but we believe in you." Humphrey says.

"Thanks bro." I say as we do a handshake.

"Go kill that guy." He tells me and I nod. I mutter a silent prayer to God before unbuckling my seat belt. The driver, a wolf with black streaks on his fur, starts honking his horn and I stick my head out the window and he gives me the finger, and I give it back. I take out my M-16 and the driver immediately starts panicking I could tell by his expression. I start firing but only some of them were hitting the windshield do to all the turns Humphrey had to make.

I continued to release fire until he pulled something out. I saw what it was, a double barrel shotgun. "Fuck Humphrey you didn't tell me he had a Fucking shotgun!" I yell.

"Well the client never told me!" He yells back.

I keep releasing ammo while he fires back. I go back into the car and reload. I go back out and fire again this time I was able to hit him on his shoulder causing him to release the wheel and gun, what I forgot was that Lilly was on the roof of the car and the sudden turn caused by the driver letting go of the wheel threw her off the mountain side.

"Shit! Lilly use your parachute!" I said.

"I know." She answered back.

"Well pick you up after the mission." Humphrey said.

"Ok." Lilly said. I was about to fire again when I got an idea.

"Humphrey on my mark stop driving for 3 seconds." I told him.

"What? Nick are you fucking high?" He asked.

"No just trust me." I tell him.

"Fine." He says.

"Ok…NOW!" I yell and he stops driving.

Second 1: I climb to the roof of the car.

Second 2: the car gets closer.

Second 3: I jump and Humphrey drives off.

I landed on the hood of the car but started rolling and at the speed the car was going I was sure to fall off. I kept rolling but I was able to take out my bowing knife and I stabbed it into the roof of the car stopping me from rolling. I then stood up and took the knife out of the car and put it back into its sheathe, and started walking towards the front of the truck. I ran as fast as I could and look into the window of the left door and saw the driver shooting shotgun shells at Humphrey. I took out my desert eagle and shot the wolf in the head, his head and brain splattered all over the windshield. I put the gun back and took over the car and kicked the driver out the other door and his dead body was ran over by Garth's car. I took the wheel and massaged my hand still stinging after firing the dessert eagle.

"I have secured the truck, I repeat I have secured the truck.

"Good job Nick." Garth says.

"Yes Nick good job." Humphrey says

"Ok now that the mission is over I'm at a café called waffle house please pick me up. Lilly says.

"Roger that Lilly. All right team let's Pick up Lilly and get to head quarters. We drove down the mountain and looked for Lilly. We finally found waffle house.

"Lilly we are in front of waffle house." Humphrey says.

"Roger that." She says and we see her exit the café and she gets into Garths car.

"Ok team now onto headquarters and then to meet up with our client.

**AN: And that concludes the first chapter of squad 7 in the next chapter they meet the client you'll get to meet the rest of the squad and they get a new mission. As always please review and have a nice day. PS if you want submit your own OC I'll add choose 3 of them to join Squad 7**


End file.
